Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *26 April - Cover released for ''The Whispering Forest'' *26 April - Cover released for ''A Town Called Fortune'' *19 April - Cover released for ''Series 5: Volume 1'' *11 April - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #25'' *9 April - Cover released for ''The Creature from the Pit'' *7 April - Cover released for ''The Forgotten Army'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Night of the Humans'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Apollo 23'' *2 April - Special features announced for [http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com/2010/04/kamelion-extras.html Kamelion DVD box set] *30 March - Cover released for ''The Horns of Nimon'' *30 March - Cover released for ''Underworld'' *30 March - Cover released for ''The Time Monster'' *30 March - Cover released for the US release of ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Second Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The First Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Revised cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot: Series One'' *21 March - Cover released for ''Find and Replace'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Guardian of the Solar System'' *21 March - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *7 March - Cover released for ''Echoes of Grey'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Cobwebs'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Legend of the Cybermen'' *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' DVD of the month The War Machines The TARDIS arrives in London, 1966, where the Doctor and Dodo visit the recently opened Post Office Tower. At the top they discover a brilliant new problem-solving super computer - the Will Operating Thought ANalogue. But when WOTAN decides that it should rule the world, the Doctor is the only person who can stop its rampaging War Machines from destroying London. Luckily, he has the help of a young secretary called Polly and a sailor called Ben... find out more! Book of the month The Wages of Sin With the secrets of time travel restored to him after his long exile on Earth, the Doctor has made a test flight into the past. Accompanying him are his assistant, Jo, and an old friend, scientist Liz Shaw. The travellers realise they are visiting one of the most significant times in Earth's history - and one of the most dangerous... find out more! CD of the month The Faceless Ones The TARDIS makes a hazardous return to 1960s Earth, materialising on a runway at Gatwick Airport! The Doctor and his friends realise that all is not well when Polly witnesses a murder, and then both she and Ben vanish. The authorities refuse to take the matter seriously - but when Polly reappears, why does she claim not to recognise her friends? Aided by the plucky Samantha Briggs, and helped and hindered by Inspector Crossland of Scotland Yard and the airport Commandant, the Doctor and Jamie piece together a number of clues. A sequence of mysterious events seems to centre around Chameleon Tours, whose package holidays are designed to entice young people to foreign shores. Just how far-flung are the horizons they offer, and why are none of their passengers coming back? Who are the faceless ones, and what hideously deformed creatures are involved in the operations being conducted at the airport medical centre?... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site administration